


It's Cool, You're Cool

by Samnyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, fluffy fluff fluff, misunderstood!junshua, misunderstood!wonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Member I'd like to date if I were a girl? Vernon." - Jun<br/>"The sexiest member? Jun." - Vernon</p>
<p>It wasn't a secret that they found each other attractive, but it simply meant they acknowledged each other's visuals, nothing deep, right? Also, Vernon always seems to find himself in the wrong room at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cool, You're Cool

"I don't think you understand," Junhui argued to Wonwoo as the latter rested his head on his lap, wearing his signature lazy look, "I only chose Hansol because he's the handsomest!" The older boy declared, threatening to roll the other onto the floor.

"First of all, that sounds very shallow, and second of all, why are you explaining yourself to me?" Wonwoo asked tiredly, turning slightly so that he could study Junhui's expression.

"Not just to you, everyone seems to think we're obsessed with each other or something! You do notice that lately they've been making us sit next to each other or stand close to each other during broadcasts, right?"

"Well, you guys are obsessed with each other's looks, that's for sure," Wonwoo yawned, paying no heed to Junhui's distress.

"We are not obsessed. You know I only love you," Junhui cooed playfully, then pretended to look hurt when the younger only responded with an eye-roll.

Just then, the two heard a soft but surprised "Oh" from the doorway as a flash of light orange disappeared as quickly as it had appeared near the corner of Junhui's eye.

After a moment of silence, Wonwoo sighed, "Look what you've done."

That was about two weeks ago. Junhui found himself in similar situations again throughout the next month as well, whether it was in the practice room having Soonyoung show him the proper way to do a body-roll, or asking Seungcheol out for dinner in order to repay a previous debt he owed him, or asking for private English lessons from Jisoo as preparation for their concert in Australia, he'd always see a flash of fleeting orange exit the room.

"I'm sorry, but are you blind?" Jisoo had asked during another one of their English lessons, the two of them had occupied a corner of the living room, and Junhui had once again caught sight of the orange flash entering then exiting the room hurriedly.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I get it, you're doing this on purpose." Jisoo slammed the notebook in front of him shut, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed skeptically.

"Doing what on purpose?" Junhui asked with an unconvincing tone.

Jisoo rolled his eyes, beginning to clear the desk, "Think. Who is the only person with orange hair living in this building, huh?" Without waiting for an actual answer, Jisoo had gathered his things and left the space, leaving Junhui to stare dumbly at the doorway.

He knew very well himself that while Jisoo's accusation wasn't entirely correct, it wasn't entirely wrong either. At first, he only hung close to the other members as an experiment to see if his theory was correct, but once it was proven to be true, Junhui continued on instead of stopping. He couldn't help it, the action seemed so cute to him.

"If you don't do something about that horrible hobby of yours, he's going to lose interest in you one day." Jisoo had warned before ending another one of their lessons a couple days later from their previous private meeting.

Junhui felt a twinge of uneasiness at this, so when he caught sight of the orange flash once more, he excused himself from the lesson and chased after the retreating figure.

"Wait!" He called out, but was met with silence as the figure continued to walk away from him hastily, "Hansol!" Reaching out a hand, Junhui was relieved to see that the younger boy had halted in his escape, allowing Junhui's hand to fall on his shoulder, lightly gripping it to turn the other around.

"...So you knew it was me." Hansol finally spoke, his eyes staring at the floor.

"Well, your hair is hard to miss," Junhui's tone was light, but his grip on Hansol's shoulder tightened slightly, "You purposely walk in on me, don't you?"

"You even knew that, too?" Hansol smiled sheepishly, his head tilting to the side awkwardly as he explained himself, "I mean, well... Hyung, you're very attractive."

"Yes, I know." Junhui agreed immediately with the uttermost sincerity.

Hansol's smile was now more of amusement rather than embarrassment at this point, "Before I realized it, my eyes just followed your every movement. At first I thought I was just attracted to your features, but... I feel like I respond more to your actions, specifically your interactions with the other hyungs." The younger admitted, motioning towards the direction of the living room where Jisoo was probably eavesdropping on their conversation with his "caring hyung" facade, "Especially Josh-hyung."

"How so?" Junhui prompted teasingly, despite already knowing the answer.

"You really have a horrible personality, you know that?"

"Doesn't matter as long as I'm still the sexiest in your ranking, right?" Junhui winked, earning a fake gag from Hansol.

"Yeah, I regret that decision," Hansol shrugged halfheartedly, "Anyway, to answer your question, I just thought... we're supposed to be the closest out of all the members, hyung, but you asked Josh-hyung for English lessons instead of me, I felt like you were maybe... done with me, in a way." He finally got out the last of his confession, looking Junhui straight in the eyes, it was his turn to wait for a reaction.

Junhui broke into an amused laugh, moving the hand on the younger's shoulder to brush a stray lock of hair out of Hansol's eyes, "Why would I do that? You know you're the one I'd date as a girl."

This was only met by a scoff from the other, "You only chose me because you like my looks."

"That's because I didn't want them to know," Junhui brought both hands closer to Hansol's face, gently cupping it and drawing it closer to his, "that someone seemingly as cool as you could also be just as cute." He dropped the last part to a whisper as his lips pressed themselves to Hansol's ear, he could see a tint of red spreading to its tip.

"Ew, stop pretending to be greasy." Hansol pushed the older boy away playfully, a bashful smile playing on his lips.

Junhui pretended to pout, "I'm being genuine."

Hansol laughed, walking past the taller boy to retire to his room, but not before reaching up and tugging Junhui down by the shoulders, planting a quick kiss dangerously close to the corner of his lips, "I'm looking forward to seeing who can play this game better then." He whispered lowly, returning the previous favor.

Junhui watched until Hansol's orange hair finally disappeared around the corner, "Hm... I guess we're not just similar in terms of visual standards. This is going to be interesting..."

"You're both sick." He heard Jisoo call from the living room.

"Yup, that, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt there's a shocking lack of fics for this pairing despite all the "canon hints" they put out. Vernon's also mentioned that Jun's the member who talks to him most. If you look at them during vapps and broadcasts, they're often goofing around in the back together. Okay, truthfully I'm not sure where I was going with this...


End file.
